The Love I Felt for You
by Frodo's Girl Forever
Summary: Don't read this if you haven't beaten Ecco the Dolphin Defender of the Future PS2 game, or if you haven't gotten through the Dolphins' Nightmare part of the game! Here's the thing: the Prime Mover falls in love with Ecco! It's now complete!
1. Claiming the Harness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Ecco the Dolphin!" This was just made for pure fun! No flames but please R&R! Yes, there will be more chapters! I'll try to update every chapter as soon as possible! Don't read this if you haven't beaten the whole PS2 game "Ecco the Dolphin Defender of the Future", or if you haven't gotten through the "Dolphins' Nightmare" part of the game!

**Characters: **Ecco (obviously), the Prime Mover, Pilot, a member of the Circle, and the last member of the Crimson

**Type of Story: **Romance and spiritual

**Summary: **What if the Prime Mover began to fall in love with Ecco after their little fight? This is her point of view, from when she meets him to when he leaves her and all the other dolphins of the past!

**The Love I Felt for You**

**Chapter One: The Battle and Claiming the Harness**

I swam around the wide cave, two entrances connecting it to the opening, where the other dolphins (the other Movers and the other two sects). After taking a good breath from the air bubbles at the bottom, I swam up, now seeing my son Pilot approaching me from one of the entrances, and a Bottle-nosed dolphin coming from the other one. Upon his head just in front of his blow hole, there were four stars. "Halt, stranger!" I called to him without fear (even though I've never seen a dolphin like him (accept in _legends_)). "A challenge! You understand us well! If you can defeat me I will tell you what I know!" I had the notion that he wanted to know about the Movers and the Temple; there was no doubt about it.

I magnified my sonar, trying to damage him with it, rather than charging like _he_ would, and I managed to hit him once. _That's right, _I thought. _You can't beat me, you outsider! _We swam around the cave in a fast way, him charging, and me using my loud sonar. He called to me, saying that he did not want to fight, but I gave his plead no heed. I had to finish this. I felt his beak hit me hard, blood pouring out of me, and he gave yet _another_ intense charge, the agonizing pain searing through my body, my tail, my stomach. After three more devastating hits from him (which would make five in all), I chose to stop the fight. "I admit defeat, Ecco," I declared. "I will tell you what I know of the Labor Harness. Legend tells us that when the Harness is used again, the Engine of Salvation will reunite our kind with man. But to reach it, one member of each dolphin sect must together sing the Hymn of Unity."

I swam with a steady pace, Ecco behind me. The current pushed us through faster though, and we were out in the open in no time. I moved to the Movers' Temple, where one of my guards resided. Ecco called to me, and I answered, "Now lead me. Take me to the Temple. Lead us _all_ to the Temple. Unite us as we have not been united since man left us." We went up to the Temple, a few feet above us. Now the door to the huge building was in front of us, and I just stayed near it, swimming around it so as not to just be sill, taking breaths from the air bubbles that were located over the roof of the Great Temple now and then. Ecco used his sonar at me, as to call me and get my attention again. "I will wait here for the others to arrive," I replied in answer.

The brave dolphin swam away, getting ready to bring a member from the other two sects (the Crimson and Circle), and I was alone around this gigantic temple. _He's beautiful, _I admitted to myself. _He's strong and courageous, too. Good fighter. _It was all true. Although I haven't seen a dolphin like him before in all my years, he was great to look at, and he was great at dueling if he beat _me_ the Prime Mover, the strongest dolphin yet. What made his appearance attractive was his skin, bluish-grey…and those four stars atop his head. _Why did he have those stars? Was he **born** with them?_ I wondered silently in my mind. His eyes were only black, yes, but they revealed the experience and wisdom (though it was still a legendary trait that none of us (accept_ him_) have) through many years, and regardless of how childish they may seem at times (they looked a little like that when we fought in the cave), they still were cute, absolutely adorable. Also, none of the dolphins in this world have that smile. It was captivating, exposing how happy he was despite the hardships and challenges he's going to face as the Chosen One. Yes, he is the Chosen One, the one that would unite us all, claim the Harness, and journey to the Engine of Salvation.

Ecco returned with a member of the Crimson. Those dolphins were black with a red tail and fins of the same color, and even though we had our differences, we sang together, giving Ecco our sincere thanks. I had the notion (sadly) that he was the last of the Crimson, the last of their sect. They believed their red fins make them the Chosen of Man. The Movers (my sect) were a yellow color, and our shape was fit and perfect for challenges. Our way of _life_ was fighting, but we never challenge children. The Circle's color was brown with white fins and red tails. They believed the Circle is the most important thing of all.

After Ecco called to the Crimson member, he replied, "I sing your praises to the Mover. Bring a member of the Circle so that we might all sing the Hymn of Unity once more." He disappeared a second time to go get one of the Circle, and I was alone with the Crimson.

I thought yet again how angelic he looked, the appearance that made him look as if he came from another world, or even another time period. Soon, after a few times of singing the Hymn of Unity with the Crimson, Ecco returned with a Circle member. I got into position (exactly in front of the Temple's door with the other two dolphins), and, then, we started to all sing the Hymn of Unity at it, our sonar loud as we did so. The door obeyed our command, opening, finally revealing the Harness. Before Ecco swam inside, he called to the Crimson, who replied in determination, "The Temple opens! The Harness is revealed! Seek the Engine of Salvation so we at last may rejoin man!"

The Chosen Dolphin called to the Circle, who said, "The Circle solutes the Crimson and the Movers! As before, we three are as one! Unity! Unity! Unity! Hail Ecco!"

Once he called to _me_, I responded in joy, "Ecco, we were alone! Now we are _together_! We are forever in your debt!" It was true, except that we had no way of repaying him. My body felt kind of off-balanced as I saw his smile again, and those childish-looking yet cute eyes made my heart beat a little faster. I watched as he entered the Temple, claiming the Harness inside, and, then, he came back outside with it wrapped around his body. The Harness (not so surprisingly) seemed good on him, with that yellowish-orange color mixed with those silver lines that went across it. He swam deeper into the green water, disappearing before my eyes, and for some reason, my heart ached to see him leave.

**Author's Note: **This is my first "Ecco the Dolphin" fic ever! So, how did you like it? There will be more chapters! I think I'll even get started on Chapter Two right now! I hope you enjoyed my _first_ chapter! Please review, and no flames, please!


	2. The Trait of Intelligence

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Ecco the Dolphin, and this is merely written to have fun and to entertain! This is Chapter Two!

**Summary: **The Prime Mover and the rest of the united dolphins journey out to help Ecco and to see the Engine of Salvation. What happens when she feels something in her soul being opened with new knowledge?

**Chapter Two: The Trait of Intelligence**

"Pilot! Pilot?" I called, looking for my son. _He must have gone with Ecco, _I thought sorrowfully, but I felt it was for a good reason that he left with him. "Ecco…" My heart was aching because that dolphin that united us all was gone now, and I thought we might never see him again. "He's brave and strong. He'll make it through," I assured myself.

"Where's your son Pilot?" my keeper of the Movers' Shrine asked me.

"He must have gone with Ecco…"

"Why would he?"

"I'm sure there's a good reason for it. I just don't know _what_. But I'm sure Ecco would take good care of him."

"Yes, I'm sure he would."

We went our separate ways around the pool, trying to be at peace since we knew the Chosen One would finally seek the Engine of Salvation like we asked him to. I was swimming around a great wheel, and it was obviously fully turned by Ecco. _So this is the Circle of Pain. _I entered the Circle's Shrine, exploring the inside with great curiosity. There was a red ball in the middle of the room, spinning around and around right and then left. _Interesting object. I wonder what it's for?_

I swam out into the open again, heading in the direction of the Crimson's Shrine. Within there was a large hole, but when I went to investigate what was in there, there was nothing but rock. Otherwise, their Shrine was beautiful and well-constructed. _It has been so long since we last looked at each others' territory, _I thought in awe.

I swam up to the Temple, seizing my chance to have a look inside it. Within there were four dolphin statues, their beaks each touching a floating circle of light and energy. _That thing doesn't have any water in it, does it? _I wondered to myself. _And where does that light and energy come from? _I had no time to think of any answers, for I suddenly felt something in me being born and released, something that was hidden in my very soul for years and years. I miraculously had the sensation that I was extremely smart, as if I wasn't a dumb animal anymore. _I have some how gained the Trait of Intelligence…but how?_ Then I wondered, _Does Ecco feel any different as well? _I used my sonar, calling upon the guard of our Shrine. "Something has happened. Do you feel it?"

"Yes," he replied. "I feel as if a new part of me has just been born and opened."

"We _all_ feel it," we heard the Circle member say.

"I wonder what caused us to feel this way?" the last of the Crimson said.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "But we must go see Ecco and help him when he reaches the Engine of Salvation."

"She's right," the Circle said. "Let us go now."

"Follow me." I led them to a tunnel at the bottom of the pool, and we all swam inside, ready to face any danger that awaited us in there, prepared to aid the Chosen One in any way possible. _We are coming, Ecco! _I dearly hoped I would see him again, even if it was for the last time…

**Author's Note: **Well, what did you think of Chapter Two? I promise to update again! I'll even get started on the third chapter now! Sorry if it's so short! If you liked it, please review, and no flames, please!


	3. The Confession

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Ecco the Dolphin! I hope you enjoy the third chapter!

**Summary: **The Prime Mover finally meets Ecco again, but why does he seem so reluctant to leave her, and what will be her last words to him? Plus, what will _his_ final words be?

**Chapter Three: The Confession**

"Prime Mover!" I heard the Chosen One call out to me from the other side of the glass separating us. "One of the Circle I met on the way here and your son told me to find you and speak to you."

"They were right to," I answered him. "Ecco, something happened since last we saw you. One moment we were as dumb animals, then we were not! But this intelligence has made us aware of little we understood! And now we are in grave danger! You are within part of some horrible weapon built by man. It is no Engine of Salvation, but an Engine of Death! There are others who can explain the parts I do not understand. Please find them and help us all!" What I was saying was all true; Ecco was within some destructive man-made device, and I understood very little of it regardless of the acknowledgment that has been born and opened in my soul. The Bottle-nosed dolphin eyed me sorrowfully, as if he had great reluctance to leave me once more. But reluctance was not all I saw in his sad expression; I also caught longing, as if he wanted something from me, as if he… _Could it be he...? _I stopped that thought, thinking that it was impossible that he would have such feelings for me, but I had the notion that this may be the last time we would see each other, so I decided to let it all out, to let him know what burns my heart. I just desired for him to know before we parted. "Ecco?" I was struggling hard to keep my voice steady, to not expose my nervousness.

"Yes?" The Chosen One asked, as if he were hoping he would hear me confess something he wanted me to say.

"I…" It was so hard to let out, knowing that he may not feel the same way, but the hope visible in his eyes made me slightly determined to let him know how I felt about him.

"It's alright… Just tell me…"

"I love you…" I felt so much dread for his reply, but I felt relief, glad that I had finally confessed my love for the Chosen Dolphin.

Ecco's beautiful and caring eyes revealed happiness, as if he has been waiting for this moment ever since the first time we met. "I love you, too," were the four words that escaped from his mouth, so perfectly clear and joyous…and yet _sad_, probably because he was just about to leave me for good this now. "I'll never forget you, fair Prime Mover…"

"And I'll never forget _you_, Ecco, for I always thought you were courageous to enter this terrifying weapon from the inside, and to unite us all despite the hardships that would bring… Pilot has told me that he wishes he were more like you, and I'll see to it that in the future he will somehow… _I _wish you luck when you reach the heart of this machine…"

"Thank you, Prime Mover," Ecco replied sincerely. "You and the rest of the dolphins here will always be in my heart, for after I destroy the Engine of Death, I must return to my own time period if I can."

"But how _can_ you?"

"I will attempt to go through the Temporal Vortex the Portal through Time."

"I hope you _do_, then…"

"Thank you…"

"No," I said. "Thank _you_, for you united us all when each dolphin sect has been separated and against each other for thousands of years after man left us…"

"You're welcome… I would do _anything_ for my own kind…and for _you_…"

"Ecco…"

"Good-bye, Prime Mover," he said in great sadness.

I could feel my heart tear in two, knowing that I'd never see him again, and that we would all live without him. "Farewell, Ecco…" The Chosen Dolphin turned to continue his journey in the tunnel, but then, after a minute or more, he came swimming back, as if he were going somewhere else. The final look he gave me expressed a great deal of what he kept in his heart; grief, relief, joy, and love… I tried to appear as if I were happy as well, and that I was more than grateful for everything he did for us, but I was too heartbroken to show it, sadly having the notion that we would never see each other again. _Farewell, my love, _I thought. _I shall miss you, but I'll try to move on because I know that's what you would want me to do… _As his fluke disappeared into the darkness, my heart rose, for the memories I had of him would never be forgotten even though he was gone forever…

**Author's Note:** By the way, if you didn't know (no offense), fluke is another word for a dolphin's or whale's tail. I really hope you liked this! There will be four chapters in all, I think, or maybe even _five_! Please review and tell me what you think! But please don't flame me!


	4. The Last I Saw of You

**Disclaimer: **I'll never own Ecco; end of story! Please R&R, but no flames!

**Summary: **The Prime Mover watches as Ecco attempts to destroy the heart of the Engine of Death. These are some the thoughts she may have.

**The Last I Saw of You**

I swam in the direction Ecco was, even though we were separated by glass, and after minutes of non-stop swimming, I met up with a member of the Circle that I have only met through these tunnels, the last of the Crimson, a Mover I only saw here, too, and my son Pilot. They all followed me to the end of this dark place, where we were free in the ocean as we _used_ to be before man enslaved us, and where the light of the sun shines its brightest. Unexpectedly and unfairly, however, four sharks appeared in front of us. "Kill them!" I commanded my companions. "Show them no mercy!" It has not been the first time I have battled these creatures. Long ago, I used to fight them _all_ the time when we were living in the ocean. They weren't that hard to defeat. They had yellow fins and tails, but most of their skin was bluish-white, and their eyes were a dark, evil red. Again, I magnified my sonar, damaging the predators with it, and after three hits, one shark was dead, sinking to the rocks below us.

"Ah! Mother!" I heard Pilot yell in utter fear. "Help me!"

A shark was chasing him, but I used my loud sonar on it three times, killing it. "Are you alright, Pilot?"

"Yes, Mother," he replied in relief.

"These two are ours to take on!" all the other dolphins said.

"You go and see what is going on up there!" the Circle suggested.

"Right! Come on, Pilot! Let's go!" I told him, heading in the direction the Chosen One took. My son followed me, eager to see what Ecco was doing. We peeked our beaks to the surface of the ocean water, finally getting much-needed air. I started to tailwalk, trying to see the action above us better. Many tunnels led to back underwater, but only one (which was the one Ecco went through) led to the very top of the volcano of the island we were trapped in, where the heart of the Engine of Death resided. I heard and saw many explosions up there, which, I supposed, was made by him. _You will make it, love, _I thought. _You **have **to… Save us all, Ecco! _

"Will he win, Mother?"

"He should," I assured my young Mover.

Soon, everything was in an agonizing and intoxicating silence, as if something occurred to end the battle above. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Ecco emerge from the inside of the machine, touching some sort of magical, bright and pretty sphere. Suddenly, my soul again felt something in it being obtained, born, and opened, but it was not great knowledge like last time; it was the will to gain whatever I desired, or (as I've heard of only in legends as well as the Trait of Intelligence) the Trait of Ambition... I saw the Chosen Dolphin enter some stream of light (perhaps the Temporal Vortex he mentioned), the two Globes of Intelligence and Ambition in front of him. I somehow had a final glimpse of the four sacred stars atop Ecco's head, and my heart was in joy that we were free and had new parts of us opened, but I was also in pain, for my lover was parting from me and everyone else, never to return. _Good-bye, Ecco! May you be happy where you go! _I wished him luck in my thoughts. He disappeared into the Portal through Time, leaving us for the final time… Sadly, this was the last I saw of Ecco our savior, and my lover…

**Author's Note: **I really hope you liked this, folks! I just need to do one more chapter and I'm done! Review, but no flames, please!


	5. The Truth

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Ecco, I wouldn't be writing this right now, _would_ I? I'd have _other _ideas for a story like that! Here's the fifth (and _last_) chapter to the fic! Please R&R, but please don't flame me!

**Summary: **Pilot asks the Prime Mover how she felt about Ecco before he left, after catching her in the Temple alone… How will she answer? Will she tell her son the truth about what she told the Chosen One? Read and find out!

**The Truth**

It has been years since I've last seen Ecco, and I missed him day and night, but the memories of him never faded in my heart, no matter how long ago that was. I was in the Temple, staring at the middle of the huge room, where the Harness used to be, and where the Chosen One claimed it. The four dolphin statues were still around that ball of bright green light and strong energy, each of their beaks touching it, symbolizing unity. "I love you," I whispered to the exact spot where the Harness was. "I'll never forget you, Ecco…"

"Mother?" asked my son's curious voice. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing, Pilot," I answered, trying my best to keep the truth hidden, even though I hated to lie to him. "I'm just looking at where the Harness used to be…"

"I see that, but I _also_ heard you say some stuff about _Ecco_. _Did_ you?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I was…"

"What were you saying about him?"

"I can't tell you…"

"You can tell me; I swear I won't tell a soul what you said if you don't want me to."

"Well," I began, "I guess I...had feelings for him…"

"You loved him?" Pilot asked, though it was more like a statement than a question.

I turned around, nodding at him in embarrassment. There was a long silence between us, and I broke it, confessing, "I loved him…dearly…"

"I can see _why_! He was very courageous and caring!"

"Yes… He _was_…"

My son eyed me happily with understanding, his black eyes shining in the light from the ceiling of the Temple. "Would you like to join the rest of us, Mother? We're singing the Hymn."

"Yes, I would," I replied in joy.

"Someday, I'm going to be just like him!"

"You already _are_ like him, son. You're growing strong, intelligent, and brave as you grow older."

"Thank you, Mother. I'll never forget the time he found those Globes. We were smart after that, and we had a lot more determination to gain what we wanted."

"Yes," I said. "Parts of our souls have been born, and opened."

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever tell Ecco you loved him?"

I gulped, my heart beating faster, and my nervousness expanding at the thought of my last words to Ecco years before. "Well, yes…"

"Tell me what happened!" Pilot forced me. That little Mover was growing each day, and his body (from fluke to beak) looked in excellent shape and condition. Over the years, I have taught him how to fight, and he was now able to take down any predator face-to-face (very much unlike he could when I rescued him from that shark that attempted to harm him before, when we were doing our best to catch up with Ecco and witness the destruction he caused on the heart of the Engine of Death).

I was going to confess what happened now; there was no holding back. "Well, I simply said I loved him, and he said he loved me _back_…and then…and then we said our farewells…" My heart sunk, remembering every moment, and every word Ecco and I spent and uttered before he parted from us.

"Oh," Pilot said with shock. "But it couldn't have been _that_ easy to say…"

"No, you're right," I agreed. "It _wasn't_. Someday you'll understand when you fall in love."

"Well, are you coming? We're about to sing the Hymn of Unity."

"Yes. You go first. I need to be here for a second."

"Alright. We will wait for you, Mother."

"Thank you." I heard him swim out of the Temple, leaving me to my solitude. I resumed my usual stare at the green ball in the center of the room, where the Harness was before Ecco claimed it. "Ecco… I can't say good-bye because you're always in my memories, in my _heart_… I hope you're happy wherever you are… I am joyful here, but I still miss you… I love you, and I will never forget you…" I said all this to the bright sphere, as if I expected it to answer or express its opinion, or perhaps _Ecco's_. The Chosen Dolphin was far superior to the mate man has forced me to have. Man has given me a mate not to my liking, and they made us have a calf. How I hated it! But when Ecco arrived, my world was saved… I swam out of the Temple, joining the rest of the dolphins gathered in the outside. I gave my son a satisfied glance. I had the notion that he wouldn't let out my personal secret to anyone; I didn't need to command him not to. I got into the correct position in front of the Temple with everyone, and I sang, "Sing the Hymn of Unity at every rising sun! Sing the Hymn of Unity! It binds our three as one!" We did sing it, and as we did, the memory of when we did it to allow Ecco to obtain the Harness came into my mind, making me grieve slightly inside, and yet making me joyful to remember such an event.

"Unity! Unity! Unity! Hail Ecco!" we all sang loudly with our sonar.

**Author's Note: **Yay! I've finally completed the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this whole fic! Same as always: review, and no flames, please!


End file.
